Holiday Currency
Holiday currencies are used to purchase exclusive items at Joxar's Festive Favors shop during elemental holidays. Each of the 11 holidays uses it own unique currency that reflects the element being celebrated. Each is obtainable only for the duration of its respective celebration, via gathering, the Coliseum, and Baldwin's Bubbling Brew.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=13 Eternal Snow.png|link=Eternal Snow| Crystalline Gala: Eternal Snow Shimmering Pinecone.png|link=Shimmering Pinecone| Trickmurk Circus: Shimmering Pinecones Messengers Scroll.png|link=Messengers Scroll| Mistral Jamboree: Messengers Scrolls Giant Sand Dollar.png|link=Giant Sand Dollar| Wavecrest Saturnalia: Giant Sand Dollars Bladed Flatleaf.png|link=Bladed Flatleaf| Greenskeeper Gathering: Bladed Flatleaves Immaculate Tablet.png|link=Immaculate Tablet| Brightshine Jubilee: Immaculate Tablets Charged Sprocket.png|link=Charged Sprocket| Thundercrack Carnivale: Charged Sprockets Glowing Ember.png|link=Glowing Ember| Flameforger's Festival: Glowing Embers Magical Shard.png|link=Magical Shard| Starfall Celebration: Magical Shards All-Seeing Shroom.png|link=All-Seeing Shroom| Riot of Rot: All-Seeing Shrooms Deepearth Geode.png|link=Eternal SnowDeepearth Geode| Rockbreaker's Ceremony: Deepearth Geodes Obtained Via Gathering For the entirety of an elemental holiday, players of any flight can gather currency in the region of the element being celebrated. All gathering professions have a chance to yield 0-5 currency items per turn. For instance, during the Starfall Celebration in September, one may hunt, fish, catch insects, forage, dig, and/or scavenge in Arcane for Magical Shards. To maximize chances, all gathering turns must be used in Arcane. Coliseum During a holiday, neutral or respective-element-aligned Coliseum enemies may drop the corresponding currency; e.g., during the Thundercrack Carnivale in July, neutral and Lightning-aligned monsters have a chance to drop Charged Sprockets. Baldwin's Bubbling Brew Cycling, limited-time recipes are also available at Baldwin's cauldron. The recipes are the same for every holiday, but produce currency for whichever is active. Currency items can be created in quantities of 1, 2, 5, or 20, and require different alchemical reagents, as follows: Level 1: *Makes 1 currency item, awards 50 XP, and takes 35 minutes: **25 and 1 Green Goo *Makes 2 currency items, awards 70 XP, and takes 40 minutes: **40 , 1 Green Ooze, and 1 Green Sludge Level 2: *Makes 5 currency items, awards 100 XP, and takes 1 hour: **100 , 1 Yellow Goo, 1 Yellow Ooze, and 1 Yellow Sludge Level 3: *Makes 20 currency items, awards 300 XP, and takes 2 hours and 50 minutes: **200 , 1 Grey Slime, and 1 Copper Muck Usage Holiday currency can only be spent at the Festive Favors shop for the duration of its corresponding ceremony, for which there are always four items available in the Elemental Festival Shop: an elemental emblem, one familiar, one small piece of apparel (or a forum vista, as from 2016-2017), and one larger piece of apparel. Prismatic Tokens Prismatic Tokens are also only available during elemental holidays, and can be spent at Joxar's Spare Inventory shop for color variants of holiday items. One token is always found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate, and they can also be created at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew: Level 16: *Makes 1 token, awards 6,900 XP, and takes 96 hours (4 days): **25,000 , 1 White Slime, 1 Black Slime, 1 Silver Muck, 1 Gold Muck, and 5 Green Ooze See Also References Category:Holiday Category:Currency Category:Baldwin Category:Coliseum